Bathroom Stall
by Vallolet Holmes de Phelps
Summary: Hermione ve a Fred besando a Angelina, la chica corre triste y confundida al cuarto de baño. Fred la sigue y escucha una alarmante conversación, así que decide que es el momento de declarar sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia Hermione. -Traduccion. Original de Kjpanny Kjchristie17.


**Disclaimer**: Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, los personajes son de J.K. Rowling y la historia es de Kjpanny Kjchristie17.

Lo unico que me pertenece es la traduccion y la emocion (?) Espero que les guste! a mi me encanto! Ya saben, xD siempre que me encanta un fremione tengo que traducirlo para que el mundo entero lo conosca :D

* * *

— ¿Hermione?

El silencio que siguió fue de miedo, por falta de una palabra mejor.

Fred tragó saliva y lo intentó de nuevo, esta vez golpeando

— ¿Podrías venir y hablar sobre esto?

Escuchó un sollozo y apretó su corazón. Contempló romper la puerta y recoger a la chica en sus brazos. No había sido culpa suya. Había caído en una emboscada. ¿Cómo podía haber sabido que...? Él había corrido tras ella en el minuto en que sus ojos se habían encontrado.

Al oír el sonido de una puerta abrirse, rápidamente se precipitó retrete contiguo, y cerró la puerta. Descansando su frente contra la pared, gimió cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. Se habia encerrado en el retrete del baño de chicas.

Un par de pies pasaron por delante de su puerta y oyó una chica riendo:

— No puedo creer que funcionara.

Fred reconoció esa voz y apretó el puño con furia. ¡Todo era culpa suya! Cuando pusiera sus manos sobre ella, iba a ... La voz que le siguio lo conmociono hasta la médula. La novia de su gemelo. Parecía dudosa y un poco de desaprobatoria

— Eso no fue muy agradable, ya sabes. Además, dudo que ella lo creyera. Sabe lo mucho que él se preocupa por ella.

La voz maliciosa estaba burlándose ahora.

— Ella estaba llorando, Katie. La pequeña ratón de biblioteca estaba llorando. Y se lo merecía. Le deje muy claro que quería a Fred y que él me quería. Ella era demasiado estúpida para verlo. Andando tras él como una perra en celo. Tendrías que haber visto el aspecto que tenía cuando lo vio junto a mi.

Katie parecía molesta ahora

— Fred ha querido a Hermione desde hace dos años, Angelina. Quería salir con ella. ¿Sabías que...? ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle esto? Se supone que debes ser su amiga.

Hubo segundos de silencio y algo resonó en el lavabo de mármol, Angelina habló con desdén:

— Él no sabe lo que quiere. Sólo la quiere porque probablemente piensa que es una fácil.

— ¡Sabes que eso no es verdad! A Fred le gusta Hermione.

— ¿Por qué estás tan molesta, Katie? No es que él sea tu novio.

Katie gruñó:

— No, pero él es el hermano gemelo de mi novio. ¡No voy a herir a George con esto! ¡Tu...!

Se oyó un chasquido sonoro y el retrete de al lado se abrio. Hubo un jadeo suave, probablemente de Katie y un resoplido de Angelina

— Oh, mira, Katie. La pequeña ratón de biblioteca estaba espiando.

La cara de Fred empezó a parecerse a su pelo, rojo brillante, se estaba enfureciendo. Estaba a punto de salir de su escondite, cuando una voz suave pero ligeramente ronca habló y le hizo detenerse.

— ¿Es verdad, Katie?

Katie parecía cautelosa cuando preguntó lentamente.

— ¿Qué es verdad?

— ¿Fred realmente me queria desde el tercer año?

Antes de Katie pudiera confirmar o negar, Angelina se burló.

— Oh, mirate a ti misma, Hermione. ¿O es que olvidas que estaba besandome hace unos minutos? Además, ¿qué es lo que crees que posiblemente podria ver en ti. Eres tan aburrida.

Hermione no respondió a eso. Lo único que dijo fue:

— ¿Katie?

Katie parecía incómoda, antes de admitir:

— George me lo dijo.

— ¿Y tu le crees?

Fred casi sonrió ante lo tranquila y lógica que estaba empezando a sonar. Le encantaba eso de Hermione. Cuando las cosas se estaban viniendo abajo, ella las recogía pieza por pieza y encajan uno con otro hasta que tenía sentido.

— Nunca me mintió antes.

— Ya veo.

Oyó un resoplido.

— No te engañes, Hermione. Conozco a Fred por más tiempo que tú y créeme cuando te digo, las chicas aburridas como tu no tienen ninguna oportunidad con él. Así que deja de soñar y vuelve a la biblioteca con los tuyos. No es de extrañar que todo el mundo te llame una remilgada engreída. ¿Ha sido incluso besado antes? —El silencio que siguió fue acompañada de una risa maliciosa encantada con todo—. ¡Dios mío, y eres una mojigata también. ¿Qué te pasa, Hermione? ¿Los chicos te encontran demasiado aburrida o poco atractiva?.

La Voz de Katie estaba tranquilo cuando advirtió:

— Ya está bien Angelina.

Pero Angelina estaba en una buena racha.

— Sabes lo mucho que los gemelos gustan de los experimentos, Hermione. Tal vez este es uno de ellos. Quizás Fred quiere ver si eres realmente una mojigata en la cama o no. Podría ser uno de sus experimentos o una apuesta. Ya sabes cómo son los chicos.

Fred ya había tenido suficiente. Abrió la puerta y salio al mismo tiempo que Hermione hablaba en voz baja:

— Tienes razón. Yo sé cómo son los chicos. Pero también sé cómo es Fred.

Haciendo caso omiso de los gritos de asombro conmocionados de las chicas frente a él, Fred miró a Hermione y se sintió como si alguien le acabara de dar un golpe en el pecho. Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, y sus ojos parecían acristalados pero desafiante.

Fred frunció el ceño, se calmó y se acercó. Ella le lanzó una mirada vacía, llena de incertidumbre y dolor. Tomo un poco de su pelo en la mano, la atrajo hacia él y le clavó los labios sobre los de ella. Hermione saltó, asustada, y trató de empujarlo al principio.

Ignoró grito indignado de Angelina y continuó besando a la chica que había estado persiguiendo durante dos años. Tentativamente, Hermione respondió insegura. Su corazón se disparó cuando se dio cuenta de que este era su primer beso. No tenía ni idea de qué hacer y se congeló en sus brazos. Apartándose de ella, Fred sonrió y luego la puso detrás de él, frente a una furiosa Angelina y horrorizada Katie.

Entonces gruñó a Angelina.

— ¡Yo nunca te besé! Tu te me encimaste. Y sabías que yo he querido a Hermione durante mucho tiempo. ¡Deberia maldecirte aquí y ahora por actuar como una perra! —Fred Weasley nunca maldecia, aparte de decir 'diablos' de vez en cuando. Así que cuando lo hizo, desperto los sentidos de Hermione, y ella agarró su mano derecha, con la que sostenía su varita y le obligó a bajarla. Él le dirigió una mirada llena de incredulidad:— ¿Hablas en serio? Ella...

Hermione estaba tan orgullosa de que su voz fuera firme y no flaqueara.

— Yo sé lo que hizo, pero no quiero que te metas en problemas. Baja tu varita, Fred.

Temblando de rabia pura, él le obedeció y frunció el ceño a las dos chicas. Angelina era valiente, y dio un paso hacia adelante.

— Fred, no te gusta. Si esto es una cosa de lástima entonces no te preocupes. Hay un montón de chicos por ahí. Voy a pedir a alguno que salga con ella.

Fred miró a la mujer delante de él, como si nunca la hubiera visto antes.

— ¿Pedirle a alguien...? —Se aclaró la cabeza, extendió un brazo y agarró a Hermione por la cintura, tirando de ella hacia su costado, protectora y posesivamente—. Ella no va a estar a disposición de cualquier persona a partir de ahora. Angelina. De hecho, ya no somos amigos. Asi que pierdete.

La chica abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Katie cogió del brazo y la arrastró fuera del baño, dando al hermano de su novio una mirada de disculpa, quien le respondio con una mirada estrecha.

Cuando se hubieron marchado, Hermione se separo de Fred. Camino hacia el labavo, abrió el grifo y se lavo la cara con agua fría. No entendía lo que acababa de suceder. Bueno, ella entendía algo, pero las palabras de Angelina se habían grabado en su cerebro y eran dolorosas.

con voz suave, Fred se aventuró.

— ¿Hermione?

— Me besaste —Él la miró boquiabierto y ella se quedó mirando su reflejo en el espejo—. ¿Por qué me besaste?

Tragó saliva, moviendo la nuez de Adán.

— Quería hacerlo. La recuperación de la confianza, continuó—. Porque yo he querido desde hace mucho tiempo.

— ¿Por qué? —Sabía que era una pregunta estúpida, pero una parte de su tranquilidad necesaria saber que no era solo porque sentia lastima por ella.

Fred leyó su cara y apretó la mandíbula.

— Porque yo te quiero —Él sabía que ella ya lo sabía y no podía entender por qué lo dudaba. Esta declaracion fue difícil para él, pero continuó:— Yo te he querido desde que me atrapaste con uno de mis propios productos —le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa—. Pretendías estar enfadada conmigo, y luego me ofreciste esa caja de chocolates fingendo que estabas tratando de compensar el gritarme. Miré tus hermosos ojos marrones y me enamore de ellos —Se pasó una mano por el pelo, frustrado por su falta de respuesta—. Incluso he intentado mostrarte que te queria. Te di regalos aquí y allá, las cosas que te gustaban. ¡Incluso me gaste todos mis ahorros en el pedido de 'Hogwarts: Una Historia' para ti!"

Sonaba tan frustrado e impotente, que a pesar de todo lo que acababa de suceder, Hermione esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Sin darse cuenta de sus labios curvados, le preguntó:

— ¿Me odias ahora?

— ¿Por qué te odiaria? —Parecía genuinamente confundido. Fred miro abajo y se encontró con su mirada. Ella debería estar teniendo un ataque de histeria, llorando, llorando, pero no. Estaba muy tranquila y parecía divertida.

Al darse cuenta de su mirada cautelosa, ella se echó a reír:

— Honestamente, Fred. ¿No escuchaste Angelina? Yo no soy como las otras chicas. Yo no soy como ella tampoco. No soy posesiva o femenina. Yo no uso en maquillaje cada mañana. Soy aburrida, ya sabes —inclinó la cabeza para estudiarlo, curiosamente—. Pero a pesar de todo esto, todavía te sigo gustando.

— Me gustas —suspiró.

— ¿Por qué no me invitas a salir, entonces?

— ¿Dirias que sí, si lo hago?

— Eso depende. Me tienes que preguntar en primer lugar.

— Hermione, ¿quieres salir conmigo?

Ella sonrió.

— Sí.

Él la miró fijamente durante una milésima de segundo, antes de chillar de emoción, luego la cargo por la cintura y le dio vueltas. Cuando ella dejó escapar una risita, la bajó y la besó profundamente antes de informarle:

— No me pareces ni aburrida, ni poco atractiva —Sonrio—. De hecho, te encuentro muy atractiva en estos momentos.

Cuando ella se sonrojó y trató de regresarle la mirada de él, él se limitó a sonreír y poner un brazo alrededor de su hombro. Al salir del cuarto de baño chicas, muy casualmente declaró:

— Para que lo sepas, Granger, soy muy posesivo. Una de las razones por las cuales los chicos dudan de invitarte a salir. He dejado claras mis intenciones desde hace mucho tiempo. Todos saben que perteneces a Fred Weasley.

* * *

Mi comentario final: GRRR ¬¬ Angelina me GRRR! de por si ya no me agrada mucho que digamos e_e


End file.
